Fronteiras
by Caroline Alamo
Summary: Até onde você iria?
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Hey, seja bem vindo. Como de praxe, todos os personagens pertencem a JK, e seus ricos associados e eu não ganho nada com eles, além de diversão. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Fronteiras**

E sentia todo o universo entalado na garganta, com as lágrimas queimando sobre o rosto. Quantas vezes suportaria ser fraca? Ser vitima de sua própria consciência? E ser vitima do próprio desejo? A porta do quarto barato do motel abriu, dando passagem a um loiro extremamente bem vestido.

- Oi.

A voz rouca, marcada do desejo que já era estigmatizado. O cheiro do perfume masculino, até mesmo a distância lembrando a ela que estava presa. Presa a ele.

- Oi Draco.

Ele jogou o paletó em cima da cama barata e caminhou para ela, prendendo os braços dela para trás, colando seu corpo ao da morena que continuava em agonia com as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

- Para cada lágrima que você derramar, vou fazê-la ter um orgasmo.

Colou seu corpo ainda mais ao dela, afastando os cabelos castanhos do pescoço e mordendo-a como um animal. Podia ouvir os gemidos abafados, a mistura louca de culpa e desejo brigando por controle. Suas mãos correram pelo corpo que tremia, entrando por debaixo da blusa e apertando com força os seios por cima do sutiã. Jogou-a contra o vidro da janela, ainda de costas para ele.

- Draco. Você precisa me ouvir.

- Preciso. Cada gemido seu, vadia. Lembre-se das fotos Hermione, você é uma boa garota não é?

O cheiro dela o inebriava, incendiava os seus sentidos de uma maneira fora do comum. A parte suja por dentro dela o encantava, tal a habilidade dela para esconder isso do resto do mundo. Podia sentir o coração dela disparado em sua mão, enquanto a outra entrava sem delicadeza em seu sexo. Ouviu o grito desesperado enquanto ela se jogava com força contra ele, as mãos dela agarrando seus fios loiros, arqueando-se em direção a ele. Sem carinhos, sem lentidão, apenas os dedos de Draco entrando e tocando-a com tanta força que ela poderia jurar que iria morrer.

- Draco... – a voz ofegava, contorcendo-se sobre ele, o rosto ainda manchado das lágrimas.

- Isso sua puta! Geme, mais alto!

Colocou mais um dedo dentro dela, fazendo-a explodir em tempo recorde. Amparou-a quando Hermione ameaçou cair, e jogou-a de volta contra a parede. A castanha olhava para ele entre o estado de agonia e êxtase, ligados pelo desejo. A forma com que ele a olhava... a forma...

- Quer Hermione? – Ele lambeu os dedos molhados do gozo dela, saboreando o gosto nos próprios lábios – Vem pegar.

- Você é tão previsível Malfoy.

A voz controlada dela o assustou e assim que ele parou para prestar atenção percebeu, tarde demais, que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Você sempre lambe os dedos depois de me arrombar como a puta que não sou.

O coração dele disparou loucamente, as mãos começaram a tremer. Draco caiu de joelhos, sentindo a pulsação aumentar sem razão, o calor lhe subir pelas veias enquanto a visão embaçava.

- Hermione... - um fiapo de voz para um fiapo de vida.

- Quando me tratou como uma puta eu agi como uma Malfoy. E adivinha só? Putas criam um jeito de colocar veneno no próprio útero, sem se matar no processo. E quer saber o que mais Malfoy? Você foi o pior homem com quem já me deitei.

Os olhos dele giravam sem ver, as mãos tentaram inutilmente alcança-la, e por fim a pulsação loucamente errônea cessou. Malfoy caiu tombado sem vida em cima do tapete barato, sem qualquer glória. Assim que ele caiu Harry saiu do banheiro da suíte olhando com atenção para a morena desgrenhada e o corpo que jazia no chão.

- Você está bem?

- Agora estou. Cuide disso, eu preciso retirar o veneno.

- Tá bem...

Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando para o corpo do inimigo dos tempos de escola... e sentiu-se podre por não ter feito ele mesmo o serviço. Inicialmente, mesmo depois de perceber que havia algo errado Hermione escolhera não contar sobre a chantagem. Até chegar o dia em que o limite foi atingido, onde as palavras dela destruíram sua ilusão de paz, o dia que ele descobriu que sua irmãzinha tinha segredos a contar. Começou o lento trabalho de retirar qualquer coisa que incriminasse Hermione do quarto: impressões digitais, cabelo, cheiro, marcas. Seu passado fora cheio de segredos, e nenhum deles jamais se tornou algo bom. Agora havia mais um para guardar, mais uma pessoa que ele não pode salvar. Mais alguém que ele achava que conhecia e ao final das contas, não conhecia ninguém.

- Harry, você está bem? – a voz da morena estava tensa, o corpo dela tentando se acalmar.

- Eu deveria ter feito isso.

- Você não sujou as mãos na guerra, não era agora que devia fazê-lo. Além do mais, a vingança é minha.

Harry finalizou o feitiço, encarando os olhos vermelhos de Hermione. Como ela pudera? Por tanto tempo, sozinha?

- Vem aqui Mione... Anda.

O abraço quente e morno, cheio de segurança e paz. Aquele cenário de pasto e céu azul que sempre parecia emanar de Harry.

- Ele teve o que merecia.

- Não Mione... Ele jamais mereceu você. Você é demais para ele, sempre foi. Deixe-o queimar no inferno em paz.

Ela riu, desolada e descontrolada. A falta de senso entre eles e sua história...

- Isso vai ter um fim não vai?

- Vai. A partir de agora, você fica comigo.

- Obrigada irmãozinho. Mas eu posso comigo mesma daqui para frente.

Harry puxou os cabelos de Hermione com violência, fazendo-a encarar com surpresa e um gemido de susto.

- Você fica comigo. E ponto final.

Soltou-a, enrolando o corpo de Draco em no tapete barato e realizando um complexo feitiço que iria reduzir o tamanho e o peso do cadáver. Terminou a desagradável tarefa guardando o que sobrara de Draco Malfoy em uma caixa prateada com um cretino lacinho verde, entregando o pacote aos cuidados de uma ave treinada. Uma coruja normal não suportaria a carga.

- Harry?

- Ora vamos Hermione, você não é a única que guarda segredos.

Caminhou para a porta do quarto, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Vem.

Hermione não podia reconhecer a autoridade na voz de Harry, mas caminhou docemente para as mãos do melhor amigo, enquanto um pacote de conteúdo macabro era entregue para Lucios Malfoy.

- Para onde vamos Harry?

Ele a olhou cautelosamente dessa vez, medindo as palavras.

- Você vai gostar.

Ligou o carro e deu partida, tomando a estrada em direção aos seus próprios desejos.

* * *

Reviews? *_*


	2. Chapter 2

Somos presos a nossas próprias obsessões, e são nossos segredos que nos definem. Somos mais aquilo que escondemos do que a máscara que vestimos ao acordar... Somos, e nunca deixaremos de ser, por mais que exista a tentativa de matar isso. E era nisso que Harry Potter pensava enquanto dirigia pelas estradas calma da pequena cidade de HazenBourgh. As estradas calmas e silenciosas, onde predominavam os pastos verdes, o céu infinitamente azul e o ar puro. Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente, espreguiçando-se no banco do carona.

- Onde estamos? – a voz saíra grogue, rouca do sono.

- Em HazenBourgh. É tranquilo e ninguém sabe dessa propriedade, pensei que você iria gostar.

Ali estavam novamente os doces pensamentos e ações do Harry que conhecia. Não imaginava nenhuma reação diferente por parte do preocupado amigo.

- Perfeito Harry, obrigada.

- De nada.

Malas jogadas sobre as camas, Hermione começou a explorar a casa. Era um daqueles antigos casarões de madeira, de dois andares e vários quartos com janelas imensas. Móveis simples eram adornados por enfeites fofos e as cortinas eram de renda branca, assim como a colcha da cama. A casa tinha um toque feminino graças as quatro empregadas da casa, além da velha cozinheira. Havia Jonh, o velho jardineiro cego. Aquela noite Hermione vestiu o que havia de mais leve a florido em seu guarda roupa, o peso do assassinato caindo direto em seu coração. O preço de se livrar dos grilhões fora muito alto. Assim que desceu Harry já a esperava, para um jantar leve. Ele a conduziu pelas mãos para as cadeiras de balanço atrás da casa, com vista para a floresta e para o céu imenso e pontilhado de estrelas.

- Não dá pra ver um céu assim na cidade.

- Os prédios não deixam.

Conversaram amenidades durante todo aquele tempo, e Harry preferiu ir dormir mais cedo.

- Boa noite irmãzinha.

O beijo na testa, as mãos que afagam. O calor de um lar, mesmo que esse lar seja um amigo. Hermione não conseguia impedir as cenas do corpo de Malfoy tombando no chão sem vida, então deixou que elas viessem. Deixou as lágrimas tentassem afundar o que ela sentia... tanta culpa, tanta dor... e ela gostava dele.

Caminhou tranquilamente para dentro da casa silenciosa, esperando não gritar alto se tivesse pesadelos. Ouviu barulhos inconfundíveis enquanto passava pela porta de Harry, rindo consigo mesma e perguntando-se qual das empregadas ele estava pegando. Mas antes de entrar no quarto ela viu uma luz vermelha brilhar em um clarão por debaixo da porta, fazendo seu coração acelerar em pulo, as mãos automaticamente agarrarem a varinha. E enquanto ela escorava-se na porta do próprio quarto e o coração ameaçava rasgar seu peito de tanto bater Harry abriu a porta do próprio quarto, despedindo-se carinhosamente da empregada que caminhava tranquila com o pescoço minando sangue. As marcas era imensas, os cortes feitos na horizontal para que jorrasse mais sangue. A moça passou por ela, um zumbi que Hermione sabia que não lembraria de nada pela manhã. Os olhos verdes de Harry faiscavam, os lábios manchados de sangue, como os dela um dia também estiveram.

- Bons sonhos Mione.

Ele fechou a porta enquanto Hermione tentava baixar o nível de adrenalina no sangue... aquela noite não dormiu.

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar... prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. Estou tendo problemas para formatar o cap aqui no fanfiction... alguém pode me ajudar? As reviews do primeiro cap, prometo que responderei no próximo! beijos, e obrigada pela paciência. Reviews? *_* 


	3. Chapter 3

N.A.: Perdão pelos pequenos caps, prometo atualizar com mais frequência.

* * *

Os olhos podiam jorrar mais alguma lágrima? Como era possível? Deveria existir algum limite para dor... porque teríamos algo a dizer se escolhêssemos suicídio. Seria simples... passar o limite autoriza o suicídio. Mas para as desesperadas e morais leis do universo ninguém tem o direito de cortar o fio vital... nem mesmo nós mesmos. Esse limite estava tão perigosamente perto para ela! Ela sabia o que era! Fizera inúmeras vezes! O sexo, o clarão súbito do feitiço e o sangue jorrando do pescoço para os lábios, selando o terrível encanto. Aumentando o próprio poder, enquanto o da pessoa que doava diminuía. Harry abriu lentamente a porta do quarto dela, trazendo uma bandeja de madeira amarela com margaridas desenhadas com o café da manhã dela. Suco de laranja, torradas, queijo e iogurte.

- Bom dia Mione.

Ela o encarou, tentando achar algo nele que dissesse que ela era louca, que finalmente sucumbira.

- Eu vi. Eu o vi... não fiquei louca Harry, ainda não.

- Sei que não.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama, abraçando-a e equilibrando a bandeja nas próprias pernas.

- Mione... tanta coisa naquela guerra. Tanta explosão de magia negra... é claro que eu fui afetado. Severus tentou me concertar... mas já estava fora de alcance. Desde que eu me cuide com cautela, tudo fica bem.

- Você já... – a voz dela falhou uma oitava, denunciando as infinitas lágrimas que ela ainda tinha a derramar.

- Já. Foi sem querer, se quer saber. Mas ela não tinha mesmo qualquer futuro, iria morrer... eu tenho tanto poder agora que posso ver a morte das pessoas em seus olhos, quando ela está bastante próxima.

- Então o vicio já...

- Já me tem. Mas você não, não é?

- Não. Eu desisti antes que fosse longe demais.

- Deveria ter ido em frente, você é grifinória Mione.

Ela o olhou descrente, segurando de repente o rosto dele, tentando enxergar a força qualquer resquício da alma do velho Harry. O que estava com ela há menos de dois dias atrás. Estavam lá, as íris verdes, tranquilas. Mas as palavras que saíam dos lábios pareciam erradas. E sujas.

- O que está fazendo consigo mesmo?

- Atendendo a alguns pedidos do meu demônio interior.

- Harry, nós lutamos contra isso!

- Lutamos sim. E veja só no que isso deu: você não para de chorar, o mundo bruxo elegeu um racista, eu quase me matei por culpa e Rony enlouqueceu na fama e no dinheiro.

- Harry! E a liberdade que oferecemos ao mundo? E a...

Harry a interrompeu, a voz mais alta.

- Exatamente! Liberdade Hermione, para nós também! Nem tudo está perdido... Rony está se curando, você está finalmente livre e eu... estou melhor. Posso ser o que você precisa. Parou no nível 3 não foi?

- Abandonei essa vida! Por Deus Harry! Quanto sangue inocente a mais vai jorrar?

- Nenhum. Porque eu não acredito em inocência. Serei o mestre que você precisava desde o inicio, ao invés do incompetente do Lucios.

- Não! NÃO! Harry! – as mãos o agarraram em desespero, um abraço que derrubou a bandeja no chão espatifando tudo. – Olhe para mim! Olhe para mim! Vai ficar tudo bem! Nós podemos contornar isso... nós podemos...

As malditas e fracas lágrimas voltaram a cair, por quanto tempo pode ser fraca? Ele acariciou os cabelos ondulados dela, abraçando-a com a mesma força, amparando os cacos de Hermione que caíam em seu colo. Pegou do chão um pedaço de vidro do copo partido, cortando um pouco do próprio braço.

- Harry, não! Eu imploro!

- Shhh! Calma... beba, e as lágrimas cessarão.

- Não! Por favor! Não!

- Shhhh! Minha doce menina! Shhh...

Ele colocou o pulso sob os lábios de Hermione, que sucumbiram sem força, tomando o quanto conseguisse. As lágrimas pararam, o corpo acalmando-se e recebendo com alegria os goles de magia poderosa. Negra, mas poderosa. Em profundo torpor ela observou Harry mandar uma das empregadas limpar a bagunça. A carregou nos braços até a varanda, onde ele deu café da manhã para ela, pedaço por pedaço, gole por gole. Assim que ela desmaiou ele a depositou no sofá, apreciando a visão angelical que ela parecia ter com aquela camisola florida e expressão calma. Pegou o celular, digitando o número de Rony.

- Oi.

- Oi. Estava ficando preocupado. Ela está bem?

- Não. Vai demorar muito tempo até treina-la.

- Eu não tenho pressa... aqui também vai dar trabalho. Nós temos tempo. Aliás, Lucios acabou de enlouquecer pelo que disseram.

- Excelente, assim ele desiste logo de ser ministro. Mais alguma noticia?

- Apaguei e destruí tudo, não existe nem vestígio da vida que Hermione levava como aprendiz.

- Melhor que seja assim.

- Você precisava ter visto... sozinha ela equivale por umas 7 mulheres juntas Harry. Bem treinada, como ela estava, o corpo dela torna-se o melhor condutor que eu já conheci.

- Ela vai travar quando chegar o nível quatro.

- Não vai... não vai mesmo. Tenho uma carta na manga.

- Sei que tem. Estou cauteloso com ela... eu a quero Rony.

- Sua voz já me disse isso. Eu também quero o que me pertence Harry, mas antes, o dever. Depois... depois vem o depois.

- Ás vezes acho que a missão que nos deram foi grande demais.

- Eu sempre tive certeza disso Harry. Depois a gente se fala.

- Certo. Abraços.

- Cuide-se.

O celular desligou e Harry voltou a interessante tarefa de vigiar o sono de Hermione. Dependendo de como a pulsação dela reagisse as próximas horas começaria a desenhar as próximas tarefas... ele só podia orar para que ela suportasse a dor. Quando a situação chega ao ponto onde você só pode orar... é, vamos mesmo orar. Porque a trevas estão a espreita, dentro do seu próprio coração.

* * *

**Bea Bela Black: **Heeeeey, OBRIGADA! *_* Faz bem a alma ler uma review dessas! Desculpe a demora para atualizar, ;D

**Ana: **Oi! Obrigada pela review! Eu sei, e já tentei escrever coisas que soem mais tranquilas e normais, mas nunca consegui. =( Espero ve-la novamente por aqui ;D

**Guest:** Obrigada pelo review ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Era uma floresta escura, onde as raízes das arvores eram tão grossas que rompiam a terra, onde eram tão altas que fechavam a visão do céu. Era um lugar a parte do mundo, fechado em si mesmo e em seus próprios segredos sombrios. Hermione estava parada no meio dessa floresta, as mãos unidas e erguidas na pose de benção... e recebendo sangue de seus próprios pulsos estava Harry, os olhos brilhantes praticamente violetas. Hermione acordou gritando, o coração pulsando loucamente e o suor escorrendo no rosto.

- Senhora? Senhora? Acorde! Acorde!

A gentil empregada abraçou seu corpo com carinho, enquanto a balançava lentamente para que se acalmasse. A mulher acabara de estourar os pulmões como se o demônio tivesse saído de dentro dela... talvez tivesse mesmo.

- Onde... Onde está Harry?

A empregada continuava abraçada a Hermione, acariciando seus cabelos e o rosto, murmurando palavras tranquilas.

- Ele foi fazer compras no centro senhora... mas deixou o celular caso a senhora queira falar com ele.

Hermione finalmente conseguiu se sentar e respirar sem sentir o coração ferir as costelas de tanto bater. A empregada mantinha a expressão preocupada, olhando sem medo para seus olhos.

- Vou preparar um chá, a senhora vai se sentir melhor.

- Claro... obrigada. Como é seu nome?

- Penélope senhora, a seu dispor.

- Obrigada Penélope, eu vou tomar banho. Pode deixar a xícara no meu quarto.

Hermione caminhou torta pelas escadas, começando a perceber que dormira mais de nove horas seguidas, no sofá. Vacilante, forçou os braços no corrimão de madeira até chegar ao banheiro... jogou as roupas de qualquer jeito no chão, sentindo-se imediatamente culpada pela bagunça. Do quarto, de tudo. Sentou-se embaixo do chuveiro, sem saber ao certo se queria sair dali. Ela não era burra! Sabia sobre cada passo que dera, e até mesmo seus mais graves erros foram cometidos com consciência. Consciência? Que consciência? Precisara dormir com Draco para que o mundo não descobrisse o que a respeitável Hermione Granger fazia em seu tempo livre. Precisara de Harry para se livrar do corpo... há quanto tempo não visitava Rony? Ouviu o barulho do carro de Harry estacionar, e minutos depois a porta do seu quarto ser aberta. O banheiro simples possuía uma daquelas pias de madeira com muitas gavetinhas, um espelho antigo e manchado, cortininhas de plástico com desenhos infantis e sabonetinhos coloridos por toda parte. Harry entrou no banheiro, a xícara de camomila nas mãos.

- Mione? Seu chá está esfriando.

- Deixe aí.

- Penélope me contou que você acordou assustada.

- Foi só um estúpido pesadelo.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

Ela abriu as cortinas do banheiro, desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha que estava praticamente na frente de Harry. Os olhos do moreno faiscaram ao ver o corpo dela nú, molhado e tão perto! Mas se existe algo que a magia ensina, é a disciplina. Ele esperou cautelosamente que ela se vestisse, peça por peça, entregando a xícara nas mãos dela. Pegou ele mesmo o pente sobre a pia, conduzindo-a até a cama. A toalha felpuda sobre os ombros, os movimentos dele em seu cabelo.

- Quero, quero falar sobre isso. E sei o que está fazendo Harry.

- Eu sei que sabe. Me deixe faze-lo. É inofensivo.

- Não sei mais onde é o limite do inofensivo.

- Sabe sim, porque não importa quanta magia exista ela não pode mudar a essência.

Harry penteava os cabelos com força e lentidão programada. Sentiu-a relaxando em seus braços... é o mais antigo dos encantamentos para indução. Descobre-se onde a pessoa é mais sensível, onde ela sentirá mais fortemente o seu toque. Dá-se uma poção calmante, chá de camomila serve, e então estimule lentamente até a pessoa atingir o estado de relaxamento... as barreiras caem, e o subconsciente fica a deriva, em torpor.

- Fale-me sobre o pesadelo.

O corpo dela enrijeceu de repente, para logo depois voltar a relaxar. Não importa o que quer que seja... ele é Harry. Confie nele.

- Eu o abençoava com sangue. Estava escuro, acho que era lua minguante, embora eu não tenha visto o céu.

- Não foi uma previsão?

- Não... – ela suspirou, cansada demais para carregar tanto passado – nem no meu apogeu eu fui capaz de prever.

- Você sempre esteve nas mãos erradas... como pudemos trilhar o mesmo caminho separados?

- Nunca estivemos separados Harry, com ou sem magia o laço é forte demais.

- Viu? Então não há o que temer.

Ela queria acreditar nisso. Por favor, que não existissem mais os medos!

- Há muito o que temer Harry... olhe o ponto a que cheguei, desesperada, presa, assassina, culpada. Tudo por tão pouco... tanta formação, informação, estudo, análise... caí como qualquer outro caíria.

- Você sempre subestimou o poder das emoções Mi... nunca acreditou de verdade no que Dumbledore deixou para nós, que o amor era a maior força que existe.

- Você acredita nisso?

Ele pareceu pensar, jogando a escova de lado e começando a pentear os cabelos da morena com as próprias mãos.

- Acredito.

Ele colocou os cabelos dela de lado, dando um beijo de leve no lado do pescoço. Abraço-a calmo, tão forte quanto uma rocha. Ele estava ali.

- Vamos conseguir, confie em mim.

- Conseguir o que Harry? Para quem, para onde?

- Controlar o que preciso for, destruir o que sobrou do que tentou destruir você... e depois reconstruir a sua felicidade. Deixe em minhas mãos, e eu juro que conseguiremos.

- Vago demais... eu já persegui um futuro parecido. Eram mentiras Harry.

- Olhe para mim... olhe para mim! – ele a virou com violência, as respirações entrecortadas enquanto os olhos tornavam-se novamente marejados. – Não vai acontecer novamente... você está desfalecendo em meus braços! – ele a abraçou com força, sentindo o próprio medo come-lo vivo – Acha que é única que tem medo de tudo isso? Me acha diferente do que você conhecia? Experimente amar uma mulher por anos, e um dia recebe-la na porta da sua casa com lágrimas nos olhos por conta de magia negra, com um assassinato nas mãos e no útero.

Hermione sentiu a pancada, quase física dentro do peito. Não podia mais chorar... não existem mais lágrimas suficientes. Quanto sacrifício teria que oferecer aos deuses para que ficasse em paz? Quanto mais?

- Não julgue... shh... olhe, olhe para mim Hermione. Eu a amo, e isso é a garantia que vai ser mais poderoso e certo do que qualquer outra coisa no universo.

- Eu já vi poder... magia negra... tão forte que até mesmo a alma começa a rachar Harry. È o que eu vejo em você.

- Então eu espero que você esteja lá para fechar cada rachadura. O jantar está pronto.

Ele saiu da cama, deixando um gelado vazio nas costas dela. Saiu calmamente, deixando um beijo em sua testa. Hermione encarou desolada sua xícara de chá... quando jovem, tantos sonhos! Sim, posso mudar o mundo! Sim, posso salva-los! E então... a realidade do quão pequena era a atingiu em cheio, e os sonhos todos rasgados em pedacinhos ao vento enquanto os dias se passavam.

Hermione caminhou lentamente para a cozinha, comendo em silêncio com Harry, enquanto um rádio antigo tocava músicas tristes. O mundo amanheceu mais triste naquele dia...porque Hermione decidiu que tudo bem tentar outra vez, tudo bem insistir. Venha escuridão, e me tome.

- Depois da janta Harry tome um chá de ervas com cidreira e boldo. Preciso que você fiquei 24 horas sem comer depois disso... exceto os chás de camomila sem açúcar.

Ele sorriu para ela, os olhos verdes brilhando e sorriso tímido que encantava.

- Sim, minha senhora.

Ela suspirou, odiando a forma como o título a agradava. O jantar terminou lentamente... o futuro desfazendo-se em pedaços de papiro molhado... ah, as palavras que surgiram dos corações amargurados. Hermione dormiu tranquila aquela noite, graças ao calmante que Harry colocou no chá... ela não precisava vigia-lo, sabia que ele cumpriria o que estava determinado. O próximo dia passou mais lento, zombando da efemeridade de suas escolhas. Um dia nunca, depois um talvez, e aí logo em seguida um Sim Harry. A meia noite eles estavam de mãos dadas dentro do círculo, a voz de Hermione calma e segura das palavras tão antigas e poderosas, que evocam poderes ainda mais antigos que a própria vida. O tempo pareceu escorrer lentamente até parar, e em um gesto de permissão e benção, Hermione ergueu a tigela de barro para o céu, para logo em seguida dar a Harry para beber. Conseguiu sentir, a brisa que batia mais forte e morna, o movimento de tudo na natureza que reconheceu que ali havia magia. Um segundo! E depois tudo passou, e eram novamente dois amigos sentados na relva tomando chá...

- Não vi alteração Harry.

- Já alcancei esse limite.

- Nem mesmo purificação intensifica?

- Não... perdi a capacidade de perder.

- Era para esse chá estar praticamente arrebentando você por dentro.

- Não funciona mais... quer dizer, estou limpo... mas a dor ou a perda não me alcançam mais.

- Quem dera eu conseguisse também.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, tirando uma mecha do cabelo dela da frente do rosto, e beijando-a... tão lenta e calmamente como se o apocalipse fosse esperar aquele momento terminar para rasgar o céu com fogo e julgamento. Beijou-a, os lábios que desenhavam e duelavam tão pacificamente... e cessou, porque disciplina o ensina onde fica o limite da tentação.

- Desculpe Mi... eu preciso me alimentar.

- Claro... vá. Eu preciso fechar o circulo.

Ela perdeu alguns minutos observando o homem voltar para casa, fechando o circulo, caminhando em volta dele agradecendo a terra por ter deixado que ela a usasse. E então, quando estava chegando a casa viu o clarão vermelho saindo das janelas do quarto de Harry novamente... sim, ele estava faminto. E mesmo passando da meia noite a velha cozinheira sentada na cozinha preparava seu chá noturno.

- Não precisava Maria.

- Precisava sim senhora, depois do circulo sempre precisa.

Hermione sentiu o corpo enrijecer para logo depois tranquilizar-se... era claro que ela iria saber. Podia ler nos olhos dela, agora que começava a enxergar mais que as próprias lágrimas.

- Posso lhe contar uma velha lenda minha senhora?

- È que já está tão tarde... a senhora pode me contar amanhã?

- O tempo na minha idade é uma coisa tão preciosa senhora... sente-se.

Hermione suspirou resignada, a xícara de chá nas mãos e os olhos impacientes.

- É a respeito de uma antiga, antiga profecia a respeito de uma camponesa poderosa, dos lordes donos das verdes colinas que tentaram ceifa-la, sobre o que triunfou sobre a morte e sobre aquele que sabia lealdade.

De repente Hermione despertou, os olhos brilhando para a velha senhora, o corpo todo atento. Sim, ela conhecia aquela lenda... ou estava começando a vive-la?

- Pode me contar tudo desde o ínicio? Por favor?

A velha senhora sorriu, e começou a contar...


	5. Chapter 5

" Era uma vez, em um reino muito brilhante e claro uma donzela chamada pureza. Pureza era uma tranquila camponesa, que aprendera os mistérios com sua mãe, que aprendeu com a mãe dela, e muito antes disso, além do que o tempo podia contar. Um dia, passando pelas suas terras o senhor e seu filho donos da colina viram a camponesa colher rosas perfeitas no outono, e fazer o trigo parecer mais forte nos campos onde jogava água abençoada. Curiosos a respeito, fizeram de tudo pela donzela, mas a moça nada queria. Nem jóias, nem dinheiro, nem poder nem casamento... mas o seu pobre coração a traiu... e em troca do segredo das águas eles ofereceram salário melhor para o povo, e do segredo do trigo, eles ofereceram a ela medicamentos para serem distribuídos para todos. E cada segredo da magia era vendido para melhorias para o povo... e assim o senhores tornaram-se mais fortes a cada lua que passava. Mas então, chegou o dia em que o filho do senhor, enlouquecido pelo amor que o pai dedicava a famosa donzela benfeitora acabou por estupra-la no campo. Alguns dizem que a plantação jamais tornou a crescer naquele lugar... e então, movida pelo ódio a donzela convocou o deus antigo do rio, para vinga-la. E naquele momento, enquanto tomava água envenenada dada pelo deus o filho do senhor se aproximou para beija-la uma ultima vez... e então desfaleceu, morto. O senhor via tudo de longe, e enlouqueceu, vendo o corpo do filho tão amado jogado assim, no leito do rio. Com selvageria tentou matar a donzela, mas então aquele que venceu a morte e aquele que conhecia a lealdade viram a cena e correram a salvar sua feiticeira. Mataram o pai também, devolvendo os corpos e os segredos da magia para a terra de onde tinham nascido. E a feiticeira, desde aquele dia, jamais tornou a vender os segredos da sua magia. Nem mesmo pela salvação do seu povo... e com eles ela aprendeu a vencer a morte, e não esquecer nunca do que era realmente leal. E com ela eles aprenderam que a magia não pode ser comprada... porque seu preço sempre vai ser muito alto, alto demais."

A voz da senhora baixou, os olhos tristes de quem já vira e fizera demais nessa vida. Carregou as xícaras para a pia, observando Hermione atentamente.

- Boa noite senhora.

- Boa noite Maria.

Naquela noite Hermione rolou pelos lençóis lembrando-se da donzela de coração nobre, porém falho... na donzela de coração nobre, porém falho... quantas vezes mais Hermione cairia por tentar ser boa? Os sonhos a assaltaram a noite inteira, perturbando... as vozes que ora gritavam ora gemiam baixinho seu nome. As imagens de lugares que nunca tinha visto, dos pedidos, da fé, de tudo tão ligado que parecia um somente. Bloqueou, tentava bloquear... mas andara tanto tempo afastada da magia que ás vezes escolhia ouvir. E a manhã nasceu resplendorosa, respirando nova vida. Novo de novo.

- Boa dia Mi. Trouxe seu café da manhã.

- Obrigada Harry...

Os movimentos preguiçosos da manhã, os dois meio deitados na cama com a bandeja nas pernas. Começou pelas frutas, tão delicadamente quanto pode. O estomago devia mesmo estar enjoado.

- Dormiu melhor?

- Não. Mas isso é rotina para mim.

- Vai melhorar... escute, eu vou fazer compras na cidade. Quer vir comigo?

A cidade não era lá grande coisa. Uma grande avenida resumia todo o comércio da região, com feiras e palhaços nas esquinas, gente passando por todo lado. Foram primeiro ao grande mercado, que não era grande.

- Você guarda lugar na fila Harry, eu pego.

Hermione estava atrás das latas de milho, no corredor dois, quando alguém surgiu atrás dela. Era um jovem bonito, olhos cor de mel e porte atlético.

- Aqui moça.

Ele pegou as latas com facilidade por conta da altura.

- Obrigada.

- Claro. Tchau.

Claro? Hermione observou o jovem até ele sair de vista. Seu coração disparou tão geladamente que até lhe doeu as veias... caminhou rapidamente até Harry que sorria distraído na fila.

- Qual o nível de segurança da propriedade?

A voz e a pergunta o alarmaram mais que a própria expressão de terror no rosto dela.

- Máximo. Por que?

- É bom que seja. Por que se aquele não for o fantasma de Draco Malfoy, era Lucios.

Harry olhou para os lados, nervoso.

- Como ele era?

- Como jamais tornará a ser. Está usando uma cópia dupla... copiou alguém, fez do ar a matéria e pôs um pedacinho da alma lá. Já deve ter sumido.

As mãos de Harry enrijeceram, tomando-a pelo braço e pagando a conta com tanta pressa que nem o troco quis. Assim que atingiram a estrada sinuosa que dava acesso a propriedade um vulto atirou-se sobre o carro. A cópia materializou-se na frente do carro, do nada, fazendo Harry pisar com força no freio. E assim como veio, sumiu. E entre os xingamentos desconexos de Harry, a esquerda grosseiramente amarrada ao poste do pórtico de entrada da propriedade estava Maria... sem as mãos. Agora eles sabiam de onde tinha saído tanto sangue para fazer o feitiço.

- Tire-a de lá.

- Vou tirar. Entre, não saia da propriedade por nada e ordene que ninguém mais saia.

Harry fez a morte da velha senhora parecer acidente. Um padre local foi chamado e corpo enterrado na própria propriedade, próximo ao jardim. Era uma noite amaldiçoada... ela soube disso assim que abriu a porta do próprio quarto. Em cima do travesseiro a velha senhora lhe deixara o próprio amuleto, um colar com um pingente meio avermelhado. Sim, ela sabia o que foi usado como verniz daquela madeira.

- Hermione?

- Ela sabia Harry, sabia que ia morrer.

Hermione mostrou o amuleto a Harry, que o tirou de suas mãos, olhou e sem pensar duas vezes o colocou no pescoço de Hermione.

- Espero que Lucios saiba que será o próximo.

O anoitecer começava a despontar, a encher a terra de silêncio e escuro.

- Está preparada Hermione?

- Nunca estarei. Por quê?

- Pedi a Rony que viesse. Acho que não temos mais tempo.

Lua minguante... ah, o que ela não teria dado para essa confusão terminar antes da lua minguante.

- E o que Rony tem a ver com isso?

- Ele é o segundo cavaleiro.

Bom, existem dias que as lendas tornam-se verdadeiras e sonhos deixam de ser presságios. O problema é a frequência em que isso acontecia na vida de Hermione.

- Vamos todos morrer.

- Vamos sim, mas velhinhos Mi... por enquanto, temos que sobreviver a vida.

O desespero que acomete os guerreiros da noite antes da batalha invadiram Hermione.

- Dorme comigo? Por favor!

- É claro que sim pequena, é claro que sim.

Abraçado a ela, mexendo em seus cabelos... a morte espreitava-os lá fora. Ela o abraçou com toda a força que podia... seu cavaleiro do cavalo branco e armadura preto e branca... borrado, vozes... Morfeu levou Hermione, deixando Harry vigiar as estrelas e as fronteiras. A triste beleza da tragédia... o celular tocando.

- Sim?

- Prepara-se. O demônio do Malfoy não está sozinho.

- Com quem mais ele pode contar?

- Com o filho.

- Que filho? Eu o piquei em pedacinhos!

- O cara fez do moleque um inferi que quase matou a Luna. Estou chegando de caminhonete... em três horas. Se eu não chegar... sabe o que fazer.

- Vai chegar. Vamos destruir logo e de uma vez por todas esse inferno.

Harry jogou o celular de lado, voltando a vigiar tudo pelas janelas. O lado ruim de deixa-las abertas para vigiar... Lucios também podia vê-los lá dentro. E por um segundo, Harry achou ter visto os olhos dele. Violetas puro. Que os deuses joguem seus dados.


	6. Chapter 6

N.A.: Essa fic não tem beta, a não ser o corretor do word. Perdoem-me pelos erros encontrados, não tive tempo para revisar. Por conta da demora, esse capítulo equivale por dois. Boa leitura! ;D

* * *

Rony mantinha os olhos na estrada sem piscar, a mão que saía da marcha apenas para ficar perto do freio de mão. Já estavam há duas horas viajando e o inferi não havia aparecido. Como demônios Lucios pudera fazer aquilo? Não era um inferi normal, a coisa falava... a pele cinza e as irís dos olhos eram pretas, o corpo movia-se a velocidade humana e ele parecia quase humano. E por muito pouco quase matara Luna... o pescoço da loira e os braços estavam machucados, mas ela saíra ilesa. Era péssimo saber que o Avada não funcionou na coisa, porque ele não fazia idéia de como matar a criatura... fogo talvez? FREIO DE MÃO! A parada brusca jogou seu corpo contra o cinto de segurança, os faróis iluminando a criatura monstrenga que agora habitava o corpo de Draco Malfoy. Tão rápido quanto aparecera, sumiu, tornando a aparecer do lado da janela de Luna. O bafo da respiração demoníaca marcou o vidro, os olhos negros e esquisitos, e sem mesmo pensar Rony acelerou, fazendo a curva a mais de 120 Km/h. Faltava só mais uma hora, só mais uma hora...

- Ron...? Ron...?

A voz grogue de Luna, o sedativo que lhe dera as pressas perdendo o efeito.

- Calma amor... tá tudo bem, você está em segurança...

- O que houve? O que era... minha cabeça dói... aquilo?

- Vou explicar amor. Juro que vou, mas por favor confie em mim. Não posso me distrair agora... fique com o cinto preso e não grite.

Luna sentia dores horríveis nos braços e no pescoço, e achou melhor não discutir com ele. A estrada era escura, e olhando para o lado ela pode perceber um vulto se movendo por entre as árvores. Tentou olhar melhor, aproximando- se do vidro da janela.

- Saia da janela!

Luna recostou-se novamente, dolorida demais para refletir sobre o perigo. Recostou-se no banco, mantendo os olhos atentos a estrada e mão próxima a varinha.

- Pegue o celular no porta luvas. Aperte o botão verde duas vezes.

Quando ele se tornara tão autoritário? Ela fez o que ele mandava, ouvindo a voz de Harry atender ao primeiro toque.

- Você está bem? Está chegando?

- Harry? – a voz incerta de Luna perguntou, tremendo – Harry?

- Sou eu Luna. Rony está dirigindo?

- Está, pediu que eu ligasse.

- Não o distraía. Você está machucada?

- Não é nada grave... mas dói... parecia um trator de zonzóbulos... era cinza e ruim Harry.

- Draco Malfoy a atacou?

- Só tinha o corpo dele Harry... seja o que for lá dentro, não é humano. Nem nas minhas piores pesquisas eu vi algo assim. Acho que você deveria chamar Mione...

- Ela já está aqui. Permaneçam atentos.

- Pode deixar.

Luna gritou quando viu de relance a criatura, pela janela do lado.

- Não grita porra! – Rony berrou dentro do carro, visivelmente perturbado em manter a velocidade a 130 e ainda ser seguido. Segurando o coração que lhe disparava pela boca, Luna começou a pensar em um modo racional e que construísse um sentido. Enquanto isso Harry mantinha-se parado na janela, observando o sono inquieto de Hermione.

- Mione... acorde. Daqui a pouco eles estarão aqui.

- Não era... pesadelo.

- Hermione, olhe para mim.

O arrepio ruim que lhe acompanhou depois dessa declaração era só o prenuncio, a própria magia reconhecendo o perigo que havia fora das barreiras de proteção da casa.

- O que mais aconteceu?

- Lucios fez algo com Draco.

- Algo com ele? Sem possibilidades Harry, Draco foi destruído com magia.

- Escute-me Mih... a coisa atacou a Luna. A coisa tem o corpo do Draco. Não é ele, mas está na posse do corpo dele e sob o comando de Lucios. Algo me diz que eles querem esperar a meia noite de amanhã, quando as defesas baixam, para atacar.

- Não é possível. Deve ser outra cópia, outra pessoa que tomou polissuco...

- Impossível. Rony está correndo a mais de 120 Km/h para chegar aqui, e a coisa o está acompanhando... a pé Hermione.

Hermione desabou novamente na cama... as imagens dos dedos de Draco entrando com violência dentro de seu corpo, para logo depois provar do veneno... pesadelo.

- Não é possível Harry... não é possível...

Mais lágrimas cortaram o rosto dela. Não existe uma história que se você cercar o escorpião com fogo ele se mata espetando-se com a própria cauda?

- Tome um banho e prepara-se... eles vão cruzar os portões em vinte minutos.

- Luna sabe sobre isso?

- Mais do que Ron acha que ela sabe, menos do que seria necessário.

- Ótimo. Para variar, estamos em desvantagem...

Ela se levantou, comendo e trocando-se como o guerreiro da Grécia o faria tendo que enfrentar os poderosos Troianos. Viera de tão longe! Se for para ser, então que seja. Cerca de quinze minutos depois ouviu o barulho do portão ser arrebentado por uma poderosa caminhonete, que não quisera esperar ele abrir. Atrás do pórtico de entrada da propriedade, encontrava-se a criatura... cinza, meio esverdeada em alguns pontos, os olhos escuros e os cabelos platinados inconfundíveis de Draco Malfoy. Na história da humanidade ninguém teve que matar duas vezes o mesmo inimigo... exceto ela, e Lord Voldemort. Ah, que comparação agradável. Desceram as escadas correndo, encontrando com Rony e Luna na varanda da casa.

- Foi tudo bem?

- Tentou assustar, mas depois do ataque direto a Luna começo a pensar que era esse o objetivo. A coisa nem se mexeu depois que eu mandei um avada nele... e Luna conseguiu correr para dentro da proteção mágica da casa, só isso. De resto... não sei como mata-lo.

Olharam novamente para os portões arrebentados, mas não havia ninguém lá.

- Vamos entrar... oi Luna.

- Oi chefinha... bom ver a senhora.

Hermione sorriu triste, abraçando-a com força e levando Luna para a cozinha. Sentaram-se na mesa de madeira, discutindo como atacar a coisa e Lucios ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que não é uma isca? Um tipo de distração? – perguntou Rony, o cansaço do stress pesando-lhe na voz e nos ombros.

- Mas tanto trabalho assim para uma isca? Com o próprio filho? Não... a coisa é mais que isso. É uma arma. Mas eu não sabia que era possível... não existem relatos consistentes a respeito.

- Bom Mione... existem.

Todos olharam para Luna, remexendo-se inquietos. Se a informação tivesse chegado a Lucios, quer dizer que qualquer louco psicopata maníaco com mania de grandeza podia desfrutar da ressurreição desse jeito?

- Onde Luna?

- Descobriram na Mongólia, há um milênio. Você não consegue trazer a pessoa de volta, porque seu lado bom fica na luz e não escolhe voltar. É só o lado ruim que volta... a coisa consegue usar o corpo. Não sei como Lucios matou Draco ou como fez para conservar o corpo, mas a coisa tem alma e é feita de pura magia negra.

- Isso foi detalhado? Estudado?

- Não. Eu queimei tudo o que encontrei... achei que um conhecimento desses deveria ser perdido, afastar a humanidade um centímetro a mais do abismo da loucura.

- Fez bem – disse Harry – O que morre deve deixar morto... pelo menos é assim que funciona nos casos saudáveis.

- Mas você morreu cara.

- Não exatamente. Eu vivi enquanto tive aquela conversa e ainda estava vivo quando caí no chão... acho que de novo só sobrevivi... a morte mesmo eu nunca cheguei a conhecer.

Hermione fez mais chá para todos, olhos atentos em Luna.

- Precisamos conversar mais tarde sobre a pesquisa Luna.

- Também acho.

- Não é o que nos preocupa agora... Mi, você consegue ensinar a Luna?

Luna ergueu os olhos, confusa... Ensinar o quê? Ela sabia se defender, era uma auror também.

- Posso tentar Rony. Luna, o que você sabe a respeito do Ritual da Fase negra da lua?

- Muita coisa ruim.

- Sabe como faze-lo?

- Não, eu me mantive afastada desse tipo de coisa... você não pretende... não...

Luna travou, as coisas finalmente fazendo sentido. A súbita aproximação de Rony, o interesse sobre magia negra que aumentou sem razão, as descobertas da Mongólia, o desejo, todas aquelas histórias mágicas que ele contava ela, os treinos que ele fazia parecer brincadeira... encare a vela por dez minutos Luna, corra em círculos Luna, maneje a espada Luna, deixa eu provar seu sangue Luna? Tudo rodou, um peso enorme afundando em seu coração.

- Hermione, isso é sangrar as leis mágicas.

- Eu sei.

- Não, não sabe! Por Merlin!

Luna levantou-se de súbito, andando de um lado para o outro. Rony tentou levantar-se para segura-la, mas Hermione o deteve.

- Nós sabemos que é ruim Luna, ter trazido você para isso. Não era nossa intenção.

- Uma ova que não era Rony! Você me dopou não foi? Para que eu não percebesse?

- Dopei... – a voz do ruivo minguou, confessando – você era inteligente demais e se percebesse iria querer parar...

- Ah Merlin... – a loira passava a mão no rosto, nos cabelos, as lágrimas querendo riscar de vermelho os olhos azuis... – você sabia, o tempo todo! Merlin... Merlin...

Luna abriu com violência janela, agradecendo a rajada de ar gelado que entrou de repente na cozinha. Ar gelado, demais. Luna abriu os olhos manchados para começar a perceber... as linhas violetas cercando a casa. È claro que o sol não nasceria. Porque Lucios acabara de prende-los.

- Acho melhor vocês darem uma olhada nisso.

O trio levantou-se, observando o céu negro acima deles. Já era para o sol ter nascido... é claro que aquilo era magia redoma. O problema era como destruir essa coisa.

- Redoma não é ruim.

- É sim Harry – Hermione queria amaldiçoar os deuses – tenho a leve impressão que somente sol pode matar aquela coisa.

- Se matarmos Lucios primeiro não é melhor?

- Matar qualquer um é melhor.

- Se o objetivo matar, por que fui treinada para isso? – a voz de Luna tremia, ela ainda não deixava Rony se aproximar.

- Porque temos NyhMágico suficiente para fortalecer os dois. E assim, seria uma luta justa. Ninguém contava com o demônio, mas qualquer poder a mais vai ajudar...

- NyhMágico? Extensão de parte de poder inscrito em alma para o outro?

- É. Quase ninguém pode compartilhar... exceto aqueles que já viram a morte de perto.

- Luna, por favor...

Ela se afastou novamente de Rony, sem sequer permitir o toque dele.

- Muito bem... o que temos que fazer?

- O ritual é uma troca de poderes mágicos, onde nós cedemos e eles tomam posse. É importante que você saiba onde parar, porque se doar demais... perde seu livre arbítrio.

- Certo. Como sei que cheguei ao limite?

- Você vai ver tudo azul.

- Hãn... azul?

- É a cor do limite, começando por azul claro e escurecendo... se deixar escurecer demais vira preto e aí então... você perde a capacidade de controlar o próprio corpo e pensamentos. Demora dias para voltar ao normal.

- Certo. Chegar no azul e parar.

- Vou fazer os círculos e preparar a adaga. Você deve deixar que Rony tome sangue, do seu pulso esquerdo, até que o azul apareça.

- Certo. E depois?

- Depois é só... selar o circulo.

Os três entreolharam-se... o nível 4 era esse. Não era só sangue...

- Como se sela um circulo?

Hermione não queria responder, de forma que o silêncio foi tomado pela voz grave de Harry.

- Transando.

Luna balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas querendo vir com força. Tá, era só mais isso...

- Claro. Por que não pensei nisso antes?

- Luna... – a voz de Rony não tinha coragem de elevar-se mais que um sussurro... ele a enganara por tanto tempo – eu sei que

Luna o interrompeu bruscamente, a voz destilando ódio:

- Sabe que eu sou virgem? Que isso aumenta o poder da coisa toda? Sei o suficiente sobre magia Rony, obrigada.

Harry olhou chocado para os dois. Meio chocado, meio pasmo também.

- Sério? Mas você nunca... nem uma vez?

- Harry Potter! – Hermione gritou, nada surpresa com a delicadeza.

- Que bom que vamos discutir sobre isso agora, é mesmo um momento oportuno. – disse Luna, limpando o rosto manchado, indo beber água. – não há outro jeito?

Harry aproximou-se de Luna, pegando o rosto dela com as mãos. Hermione viu Ron enrijecer os braços e fechar os punhos de ciúmes, mas manteve-se calada.

- Sabe por que estamos atrás desse filho da puta?

- Não.

- Massacre de Nordumbia. As trinta e duas crianças.

Os olhos de Luna apagaram-se mais um pouco.

- As crianças de sumiram...

- Não Luna. Elas não sumiram... foram drenadas.

- Drenadas? Como assim?

- Só existe algo mais poderoso que uma adulta que já viu a morte. Uma criança que já viu... ele raptou as trinta e duas, coloco-as na frente de um dementador. Assim as trinta e duas viram a morte... e aí, salvo-as... para depois alimentar-se de cada uma delas.

Luna segurou o choro convulsivo apenas por alguns segundos, para depois começar a vomitar violentamente na pia da cozinha. Harry segurava seu cabelo, enquanto cada um do trio tentava esquecer como fora ter de enterrar cada criaturinha, abafar o caso para que a imprensa não ferrasse com os planos. Luna levou uns vinte minutos para se acalmar, lavando o rosto, os pulsos, tentando não imaginar...

- Ele me cumprimentava no corredor.

- Sabia que você era NyhMagíco nível cinco.

- E ninguém para avisar que eu estava em perigo?

- Você nunca esteve em perigo! Estive em toda parte com você Luna! - Rony já perdera o resto da paciência.

- Chega vocês dois. Preciso levar Luna para tomar um banho... Harry, vigie.

- Sempre.

Hermione levou Luna para o andar de cima, o relógio marcando seis e dez da manhã e nada de sol nenhum. As empregadas foram devidamente dopadas e postas para dormir no sótão protegido e lacrado. Luna parecia se desligar de tudo... para voltar com violência e medo. Hermione a abraçava, deixando a toalha no lugar certo, o chuveiro ligado, mais chá quente. Pôs a loira deitada na cama, com o chá de camomila nas mãos. A lata de spray branco na mão, começou a desenhar um circulo no chão... arrastou a cama para longe da parede e completou o circulo e os escritos em rúnico. Pequenas taças com água foram dispostas no quarto, assim como numerosas velas. Não iria adiantar abrir as janelas, o ar estava impregnado de magia negra. Dentro do circulo de proteção, as escritas rúnicas brilhavam. Luna entendeu apenas um símbolo egípcio antigo... o resto parecia ser tão antigo que ela não fazia idéia do que era.

- Você consegue mesmo fazer isso?

- Doar-me? Sim.

- Mi... como?

- Eu me doei para Lucios, Luna. È por isso que tudo começou...

Hermione não viu nojo ou repreensão no olhar de Luna, apenas a mais pura descrença.

- E com Harry?

- Só espero não me apaixonar.

Tão sério, tão triste... talvez não fosse para ser bom, concluiu Luna. Violava tantas leis da magia que talvez fosse natural que a magia pedisse para alguém ser violado também.

- Luna? Posso pedir pro Rony subir?

A voz de Luna embargou... vestia o pijama antigo de Hermione, os cabelos úmidos do banho...

- Se você preferir posso pedir ao Harry, ele pode...

- Não Mi... nem eu iria querer.

Silêncio. Hermione deitou-se com Luna na cama, abraçando-a e mexendo nos cabelos dela.

- Durma.

- O que? Não vai dar tempo, já devem ser quase sete da manhã e...

- Durma Luna. Dá tempo.

- Mas...

- Shh, durma.

A loira suspirou, ajeitando-se melhor na cama, o cérebro finalmente cedendo ao curto circuito que aquele dia lhe causara. Hermione levantou-se delicadamente, cobrindo-a com a colcha. Na cozinha Harry e Rony vigiavam e discutiam estratégias.

- Rony?

- Ela está...

- Dormindo.

O suspiro do ruivo foi alto, meio desesperado.

- Você sabe como tratar uma virgem?

- Claro que sei Hermione!

- Calma cara... – disse Harry, observando a pulsação da magia na redoma – ela só vai estar com raiva por agora. Faça o que achar certo...

Rony saiu lentamente da cozinha, andando a passos leves e lentos.

- E nós Hermione? Você está pronta?

Ela o abraçou, tranquilamente...

- Sempre estive Harry. Sempre terei que estar...

O tom de voz não o agradou em nada.

- Não precisa agir como uma condenada. Eu a vi no banheiro, me provocando... testando...

- Estou preocupada. Só isso...

- Em matar dois dos seus amantes? Eu estou feliz com a possibilidade.

Ela o encarou, sobrancelhas erguidas em ironia.

- Você vai tornar-se um deles daqui a pouco Harry.

- Morreria feliz em seus braços senhora.

Ela o abraçou com mais força. Enquanto isso, Rony mexia nos cabelos de Luna, adormecida sobre a cama. Não queria acorda-la... mas sabia que precisava. Abraço-a, a voz querendo pedir perdão por cada mentira. Por tudo. Ela se remexeu lentamente, antes de abrir os olhos. A claridade do quarto era somente a luz das velas, as janelas fechadas e o circulo branco em volta da cama. Rony acariciou seu rosto, mas Luna não tinha coragem de olhar para ele... como o mundo pudera girar tão violentamente? Ele fechou os olhos e começou a beija-la, até que ela aceitasse o beijo, entreabrindo os lábios e finalmente fechando os olhos. Colocou-se em cima dela, as mãos passeando lentamente pelo corpo da loira como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para aquilo... baixou a alça da camisola cinza de moletom, beijando delicadamente as marcas das mãos do inferi. Mataria o desgraçado por cada vez que ele batera nela... sentia a respiração dela que falhava ás vezes, para logo em seguida relaxar... devagar, devagar... colocou-se entre as pernas dela, deixando-a tensa novamente. Voltou a beija-la, a cada segundo e com mais intensidade. O circulo começou a reconhecer a magia que os rodeava, a adaga preparada do lado esquerdo de Luna. Assim que a linha branca brilhou Rony pegou a adaga, assustando-a... esperou que ela se sentasse, e entregou a adaga a Luna. A loira segurou a adaga durante algum tempo, sem saber ao certo como proceder. Tentou aproximar a adaga do braço, mas não conseguiu. Parecia presa, os músculos lentos e paralisados pelo medo. Rony tomou a adaga de suas mãos, beijando-a com desesperado ardor, e em seguida segurando o braço dela com firmeza e cortando uma parte do pulso esquerdo. Ardeu, Luna gemeu de dor enquanto a cor do circulo tornou-se subitamente amarela. Então ela via tudo amarelo... era o primeiro sinal. Os olhos de Rony tornaram-se violeta claro, esperando e reconhecendo a troca por vir. Ela ofereceu o pulso que sangrava, sem resistir, e os lábios de Rony cravaram-se em seu pulso. Tão magnifico e assustador! O homem alimentando-se daquilo que ela mais tinha de vital, de tudo o que podia oferecer! Ele tomava com mais força, e em algum lugar vago de sua mente ela percebeu que ele a deitou na cama, apenas o braço dele estendido para o alto em oferenda a alma que devorava a magia que ela concedia. Sentiu a luz dançar sobre seus olhos, a sensação de ser drenada misturada ao ardor do corte e da sucção. A luz tornando-se laranja... estava tão quente! Rony continuou sugando, parecia, o sangue direto do coração... ela sentiu, a conexão, a ponte que o seu sangue fazia dentro dele! A fina linha que saía do seu coração, que subia sua coluna até o cérebro... entrando dentro dele, emaranhando-se as veias do coração, pulsando com ele... vermelho. Ela via tudo em vermelho, sentindo as batidas do coração dele em perfeito ritmo com as suas, a magia dele era quase toda sua! Sua! E então... a luz começou a esfriar... seus sentidos de retraíram, o ela viu verde... de início bem claro. Desesperou-se quando parou de sentir os batimentos dele, queria tanto, queria mais! E a luz tornou-se um azul claro... tão claro! Azul céu... infinito e tranquilo. Foi escurecendo, como um por do sol, as tonalidade de azul tão lindas! Azul céu... mais escuro... escuro, azul cobalto... cobalto... azul... azul... Rony soltou seu pulso gritando com a dor do rompimento da conexão. Doeu nela também, a perda da conexão rompendo-se como uma corda que parte... no rosto dele sequer uma macha de sangue... sua respiração arfava, as batidas erráticas do coração que não reconhecia a falta da magia e o cérebro que não conseguia processar de fato. Ele a beijou com força, tirando sua camisola... ela não conseguia se lembrar de ter vergonha, medo ou qualquer outra coisa. E quando ele a invadiu como um animal que tomava posse ela não conseguiu sentir dor... apenas uma estranha sensação de excitação, um puxa e empurra que ela não reconhecia, mas que arqueava-se ao encontro. As mãos dele no seu cabelo, puxando, a voz dele em seus ouvidos, tão claro e animalesco, gemendo seu nome! E de repente, a explosão fenomenal, arqueando-se, sentindo-se de volta a mesma de antes. As luzes pararam de dançar em seus olhos, o corpo subitamente relaxado. Ele desabou por cima dela, para logo depois rolar para o lado e puxa-la para perto dele. Precisaram de dez minutos para conseguir falar...

- Luna? Amor, você tá bem?

- Não sei... estou... acho...

- Vai melhorar com o tempo. Eu juro. E nunca mais será rápido desse jeito.

Ela riu dele, sentindo pontadas no útero e o corte no pulso... sono...

- Vou dormir Rony...

- Durma amor. Durma...

Ela não ficou tempo suficiente acordada para ver os olhos de Rony mudarem para violeta completo. Ele odiou-se por deixa-la, mas a cobriu, limpo-a e fechou o corte do pulso. Desceu novamente a cozinha, o relógio marcando 11 da manhã mas o céu continuava negro. Hermione e Harry esperavam, vigiando pelas janelas a pulsação da magia.

- Ela só precisa descansar.

Hermione observou a cor dos olhos do amigo, o NyhMágico muito maior.

- Tudo bem?

- Acho que sim.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, pegando Hermione pelas mãos... ela já havia feito isso, inúmeras vezes antes... então por que seu coração não parava de disparar loucamente? Deixou que ele a guiasse em direção ao próprio quarto, com Rony a tarefa de vigiar.

- Eu sempre a quis Hermione, independente da magia ou não...

Ela começou a desenhar o circulo no chão, odiando como as mãos tremiam. Novamente teria que entregar-se para a magia, literalmente, de corpo e alma.

- Eu sei Harry.

Ele a abraçou, um pequeno beijo casto nos lábios.

- Minha senhora.

- Deite-se Harry. Precisamos terminar o que começamos.

Hermione começou a escrever as palavras sagradas, desejando em seu intimo que não se tornasse escrava do próprio desejo. A respiração suspensa, suando frio... pronta. Precisava estar. Sempre iria precisar, não é mesmo?


	7. Chapter 7

O corpo tremia ansioso, quente, a própria magia reconhecendo o momento. Como se olhar para as orbes verdes de Harry a libertasse de si mesma, para se tornar somente uma mulher com desejo. O desenho foi completado, Hermione sentou-se em cima dos quadris de Harry. A dança iria começar... o beijo que deu nos lábios dele foi casto, lento, deixando que as correntes mágicas fluíssem. Podia sentir a pulsação desenfreada do coração dele sob suas mãos e membro duro encostado entre suas pernas. A luz branca brilhou, tão forte! Ela se separou dele, pegando a adaga manchada do sangue de Luna, cortando o próprio pulso com firmeza e técnica. Levantou-se na cama, a senhora da magia, oferecendo os goles de poder ao mortal que agora se ajoelhava aos seus pés. Harry tomou ávido o pulso de Hermione, engolindo com força... ela viu tudo vermelho sangue, tão rápido em pular as etapas! Era o vicio... ela já conseguia sentir o verde se aproximar, tornando-se rapidamente o azul claro que ela sempre aprendeu a temer. Ele continuava sugando de seu pulso, vermelho rubi melando os lábios vorazes e gotas que desciam pelo pescoço. Deixe-o se lambuzar, deixe que possua tudo o mais! Então o azul começou a escurecer, como um abismo fica quando se olha tempo demais para baixo... e então o azul cobalto escureceu-se ainda mais, firme e suave em sua nuance, as mãos geladas lhe puxando para mais um passo, mais um passo, abismo... Hermione cortou a ligação, empurrando Harry para longe de seu pulso. Ele gritou, dolorido! Ela era capaz de doar tanto tão rápido! O vicio ronronava satisfeito, contente com a injeção de o satisfaria até a próxima dose. Puxou Hermione violentamente de volta a cama, entrando entre as pernas dela e arremetendo de uma única vez. Ela gritou, a dor da súbita entrada e o prazer agoniado que se mesclavam, que faziam a pele queimar e suar, implorando para ser marcada.

- Mais! Mais! Obedeça-me!

E Harry perdeu o controle de si próprio, como se fosse ele o doador de magia, e arremetia com força, as mãos apertadas com tanta força nos quadris macios dela, os seios movendo-se com violência e o rosto e o pescoço machados do sangue que ele deixou escorrer dos próprios lábios. Como um animal, o som do embate de peles, os grunhidos que ele somente conseguia manter baixo por pura falta de mais ar. Queria mais! Tão apertada, quente! Estrelas pulsavam enquanto o circulo se fechava, e com ele os músculos de Hermione, travando-se no mergulho final do orgasmo, tão semelhante ao abismo! E como um animal que marca fincou os dentes no pescoço dela, derramando-se. Furioso, marcante... ele não saberia descrever se pedissem. Tão rápido!

- Mi? Mi...? Desculpe, desculpe...

Maldita consciência que nunca mais iria deixa-lo em paz.

- Tudo bem Harry. Tudo bem...

- Você passou tão perto! Por que fez isso? Por que...?

- Porque eu amo andar... perto do limite do abismo.

Ele saiu de dentro dela lentamente, ouvindo com clareza o gemido de dor nela. Céus, fora capaz de machuca-la dessa forma? Não era para ter sido tão intenso e descontrolado. Nem tão rápido.

- Você está bem?

As mãos ansiosas dele colocaram-se em cima do útero dela, em um gesto tão simples de carinho que suas odiadas lágrimas queriam novamente voltar aos seus olhos.

- Estou. Vai passar.

Ele abaixou-se lentamente, beijando o útero dela, as mãos acariciando as pernas.

- Temos que descer Harry.

- Não ainda.

- Harry, é sério, nós não temos tempo...

E então ele estava com rosto no meio das suas pernas, provocando com a língua seu já sensível ponto... Hermione gemeu, sentindo o calor morno do prazer sem o escaldante do desespero... ah, o carinho. E ele a mordeu, sugou, lambeu e provocou até que ela gozasse uma vez mais, dessa vez em seus lábios.

- Eu prometo que assim que esse inferno acabar, vamos ter nosso tempo juntos Mi.

- Nós vivemos de inferno Harry, não vai acabar.

Ele suspirou, beijando-a carinhosamente, as peles suadas escorregando.

- Então vamos queimar juntos.

Beijo-a novamente, o circulo finalmente reagindo, deixando os olhos de Harry do violeta para o roxo púrpuro. Estava feito, os dois homens mais poderosos da Inglaterra estavam ali, abençoados pessoalmente por duas guerreiras antigas. E ainda tiveram o luxo de um banho rápido antes de descer...o relógio marcava duas da tarde, o céu escuro como a madrugada.

- Luna?

Assim que Hermione a viu na mesa do café da manhã correu para contar prejuízos. Poderia ter sido melhor se ela tivesse tido treinamento... enfim.

- Luna? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, temendo que algo tivesse saído errado – consegue me entender Luna?

- E quem a entende chefinha? – a voz saiu tão baixinha, tão fina! As mãos seguravam debilmente a xícara de chá, os olhos mais opacos. Rony retorcia-se em agonia e culpa, sentado ao lado dela.

- Vai passar, o começo é assim mesmo.

- Está melhorando...

- Ela está sangrando Hermione. – disse Rony, a voz tensa.

- Onde?

- È só o hímen... – disse a loira, fraquíssima. – vai parar.

- Vou leva-la para dormir mais Rony... ela precisa. Dou uma olhada nisso também.

Hermione deixou que Rony carregasse Luna até quarto, deitando-a na cama com lençóis revirados. Acabou por retirar a colcha e lençol machados de sangue, aplicar um feitiço de varredura médica... nada além do normal.

- Ela está bem? – Harry perguntou, a postura atenta com as defesas da redoma.

- Vai ficar. O sangramento é normal. Alguma mudança na redoma?

Guerra é assim. Sacrifícios importantes são feitos para serem logo esquecidos na ventania dos próximos acontecimentos.

- Ele está se alimentando lá fora, dá para perceber pelo pulsar da coisa. Acho que vi o Draco algumas vezes, mais precisamente quando o campo mágico de vocês se uniu. Mas pode ser coincidência.

- Nunca acreditei em coincidência. Ele ainda possui alguma autoridade sobre você?

- Nenhuma. Mas sentir o campo mágico, qualquer um sentiria. Vou levar mais chá para Luna...

Hermione saiu da cozinha, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Cara, já que podemos morrer hoje posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Pode. – disse Harry, a expressão tranquila.

- Eu sempre a quis.

Até a expressão de Harry enrijeceu, os olhos perdendo o foco por um momento.

- Quero que saiba que agora é puro. Ela voltou a ser irmã que sempre foi para mim... e Luna me pertence.

Harry apenas assentiu, abaixando a guarda.

- O que não significa que vou assistir você drenar Hermione com seu vicio. Ame-a, mas se machuca-la, eu estarei lá.

Os dois olharam-se silenciosamente, reconhecendo as ameaças implícitas.

- Repito o mesmo para Luna. Se você machuca-la, estarei lá.

- Estará sim, para recolher meus restos. Eu prefiro a morte a machuca-la.

- Não vamos preferir a morte essa noite Rony. Nós temos nossas senhoras para proteger. E vou largar o vicio, nem que para isso eu tenha que me afastar dela. Eu sempre soube disso.

Hermione desceu as escadas exatamente nessa frase sem, entretanto derramar sequer uma lágrima quando a ouviu. Fez mais silêncio, fingiu que desceu as escadas momentos depois. O punhal já fora cravado em seu coração. Mas mesmo corações apunhalados ainda batem.

- Mione?

- Preciso verificar uma ultima possibilidade.

- Qual?

- Acho que Lucios Malfoy ainda tem o Autoridade sobre mim.

Harry socou a parede enquanto Rony xingava. Inferno, estavam todos queimando nele.


	8. Chapter 8

Controle é o maior dos mistérios humanos. Morremos, temos fé, vendemos a alma, cravamos giletes nos pulsos para tentar o controle. Tentar ter controle antes que o controle nos controle. Tentar controlar aquilo que é incontrolável, tentar se apoderar do momento mais puro da decisão. Controlar o controle. Poder puro. O controle das coisas nos tenta, e nossas vidas tentam o controle, no sentido de tentar como uma dose tenta um viciado. O Autoridade era isso, o controle absoluto por sobre o outro. Hermione precisara abrir mão do próprio livre arbítrio para ser a senhora de poder que hoje era... e o preço que custou não fazia mais sentido.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou Rony, a mão sangrando de ter esmurrado a parede, os passos agressivos pela pequena cozinha.

- Não foi uma interação comum. Pertenço a quem tem O autoridade, e como acabei de me doar ao Harry O autoridade partiu-se em dois... para saber ao certo, não sei como isso vai funcionar...

- Ele ainda pode passar por cima das suas vontades? – perguntou um temeroso Harry, voltando a avaliar o campo de batalha.

- Você também pode. É com isso que temos que trabalhar...

A redoma começou a tremeluzir tão forte que os olhos doíam se olhasse. Malfoy fazia um ataque direto as defesas... uma caíu, causando um estrondo horrível que estourou os vidros das janelas. Harry jogou-se sobre Hermione, Rony já estava a meio caminho da escada quando de repente tudo parou.

- O que ele arrebentou?

Harry caminhou para a varanda executando feitiços de varredura, Ron correu escadas a cima para ver se o feitiço de proteção sonora do quarto havia resistido. Por sorte, Luna não ouvira nada e continuava em seu abençoado sono de descanso. Harry voltou para casa, xingando, a redoma que voltara a exibir aquele tom de azul profundamente escuro que a madrugada tinha.

- O que ele arrebentou Harry?

- Feitiço de som, ele quer nos ouvir.

- Filho da puta! – exclamou Rony, ainda mais satisfeito por poder xingar o inimigo e saber que ele estava ouvindo.

- Eu sei. Vamos voltar para a cozinha.

Lá Hermione montou um esquema para que os pensamentos deles aparecessem imediatamente escritos nos pergaminhos. Era confuso, mas deu para montar o esquema de defesa sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Luna ficaria no núcleo de proteção, apenas com a função de manter um escudo protetor. A frente dela Hermione, ainda protegida pelo escudo, no campo de ataque. Rony e Harry transitariam entre o campo e fora dele, para poderem lançar algo que seja nocivo. Por conta de regras mágicas que só Merlin entende somente Hermione poderia lançar algo mortal de dentro do escudo.

- Você está bem? – Harry a abraçou, mexendo em seus cabelos e transbordando tanto cuidado que ameaçava sufoca-la com tanta preocupação.

- Estou ótima Harry, preciso ir acordar Luna.

A morena caminhou a passos largos para o andar de cima, papéis em mão para ensinar a novata o que deveria fazer. Rony continuava encarando o escudo, atento a qualquer modificação surpresa. No quarto delicado Hermione acordava Luna com mais uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Chá, uma arte perdida.

- Mas... já?

- Sim. Tome, isso vai faze-la se sentir melhor...

- Certo.

- Lucio quebrou o feitiço de isolamento sonoro. Não fale em voz alta nada que seja importante, apenas pense com força, e isso aparecerá no pergaminho.

- Quantas horas?

- Umas 6 horas até que a redoma se rompa, acredito.

- Certo...

Os pensamentos de Luna começaram a aparecer no pergaminho, um pouco trêmulos.

- O que devo fazer?

- Vou coloca-la no núcleo de um centro de proteção, deixando um mantra com você. Tudo o que tem a fazer é repeti-lo sistematicamente, e concentrar-se em seu poder.

- Só isso?

- Vai exauri-la, pode ter certeza. Outra coisa... se um de nós cair, você não pode interromper o mantra. Sem você o escudo caí e todos nós morremos.

- Compreendi.

- Mais uma coisa... você talvez precise usar seu próprio poder contra mim.

- O quê?

Sentindo que essa era uma história para ser compartilhada, antes que fosse tarde demais, convidou-a para ir a cozinha. Luna encarou Hermione com uma calma que quase não lhe pertencia. Terminou o chá, descendo as escadas e procurando refúgio nos braços de Ron. Tão bom procurar calor antes da batalha! Hermione não quis que aquela conversa ficasse registrada, então falou em voz alta:

- Preciso explicar para Luna o que houve comigo enquanto O autoridade estava em mim. E preciso do silêncio de vocês... não é hora para julgamentos.

Todos assentiram, mantendo metade da atenção na vigilância e metade nas palavras de Hermione.

- Trabalhei durante três anos no emaranhado que se tornou as leis mágicas depois da queda de Voldemort. De repente, ninguém mais sabia nada a respeito. Documentos sumiam e desapareciam, investigações que apontavam culpados em todos os lados, artefatos poderosos desintegrando-se do nada. Tornei-me um símbolo de repente, assumindo um comando e um poder dentro do ministério que eu mal compreendia. Foi dessa forma que Lucio chegou a mim. A verdade é que o inferno ameaçava cair, bem na época de paz. E eu precisava de mais poder para controlar mais rapidamente, para pegar aqueles que cometiam os crimes hediondos, e então o estopim: Massacre de Nordumbia. A vida de 32 crianças que simplesmente desapareceram no ar. Eu quase perdi a vida na guerra, lutava contra coisas maiores que eu, arrastava processos atrás de processos, dormia 3 horas por dia para que a comunidade bruxa pudesse dormir em paz. Não era o suficiente, nunca foi. O rombo que Voldemort deixou era grande demais para ser contido! Não é que ele tenha distribuído magia negra por aí, mas em todas as que verificamos ele tinha destruído o sistema de proteção. Um simples convocar e um livro proibido de domesticação de dementadores estaria em suas mãos. O ministro em desespero, o ministério em caos, a mentira que contávamos a sociedade, á mascara do controle caindo... então Lucio apareceu. Se acharmos uma guerreira, achamos alguém que possa se tornar a chave de proteção. A idéia era brilhante, e ele conseguiu demonstrar muito desprezo quando acharam meu NyhMágico a altura. É claro que ele já sabia disso...

Uma risada maligna atravessou o campo e invadiu a cozinha como se fosse a aparição de um fantasma. Lucio estava gostando da narrativa.

- Treinei sozinha durante meses até chegar ao nível básico, mas potente. A lista de Mestres citava Lucio, e eu precisava quase sempre consultar a biblioteca Malfoy para avançar. Consegui avanços na descrição do feitiço que poderia ter removido as 32 crianças de uma única vez, e as pistas começaram a surgir. Foi então que ele se ofereceu para ser meu Mestre. Entendam, todas as leis mágicas e a segurança dependiam de mim... Eu não tinha muito a oferecer. Mal treinada, mesmo me esforçando... – a voz desceu um oitavo, lembrando-se do stress e do constante acumulo de responsabilidade, Harry assistia a confissão com uma quase derrota no olhar – então aceitei. Eu sabia sobre O autoridade, de forma que fiz o que pude para me proteger. Naquela semana eu mandei de uma vez 30 pessoas para Azkaban, lutei sozinha em uma batalha para três mal darem conta, desmoralizei um auror para em seguida mata-lo em minha própria defesa. E consegui trancar todo o maldito conteúdo mágico de uma vez, deixando o processo de reduzir e queimar bem mais tranquilo. Enquanto eu estivesse viva, ninguém poderia invadir aquela área e roubar mais conhecimento maligno. Mas poder cobra... poder seduz. Começei a exigir cada vez mais, e doar cada vez mais. As entregas foram além do sexo... aprendi a compartilhar sangue duplo, a controlar mentes a uma distancia tão longa que não haviam estudos sobre isso. A criar uma cópia dupla... sem me sentir exausta por isso. E quanto mais poder eu tinha, mais ele tinha poder sobre mim. Lucio comandava-me, acorrentava-me, e passei por sessões seguidas de sexo e masoquismo, aprendendo a empurrar meus limites cada vez mais longe. Atingi o nível 5 sendo estuprada por Draco, que convenceu o pai que me queria apenas por vingança. Passei a ser roubada dos dois lados... Lucio tomava mais do que eu podia dar, Draco exigia o que achava ser seu, e o ministério entregou-se as minhas mãos. Eu virei a sacerdotisa que tanto quis ser, e acabei indo além. Bebi muito sangue inocente, matei, perdi o controle sobre mim mesma. Depois de descobrir quem realmente matou as crianças, cedi a loucura. Pedi a ajuda de Harry, e matei Draco Malfoy sem sequer usar magia para isso, só veneno... e deixei Harry me trazer para cá, para um lugar onde eu sabia que Lucio viria com toda a sua fúria.

A voz terminou estável, e a morena orgulhava-se disso. Era assim que teria que ser daqui para frente... sem tantas lágrimas.

- Hermione... – a voz de Luna, tão fraquinha... abraçando-a.

- Tem mais Luna. O poder que o Mestre tem sobre a Aprendiz chama-se Autoridade. Lucio ainda a possui sobre mim, porque consegui senti-lo quando doei para Harry. Agora, Harry também tem o poder sobre mim... eu não sei o que pode haver quando duas ordens entram em conflito. Draco sempre teve o cuidado de usar somente quando sabia não haver nenhuma outra... então, se eu me virar contra você...

- Eu sou capaz de detê-la. Posso proteger você, mesmo de você mesma.

Hermione sorriu para Harry, sempre tão cavalheiro, tão nobre! Mesmo alimentando-se da magia negra dela, do dom... lá estava ele, tentando contornar os pecados dela para transformarem-se em sua culpa.

- Vamos parar de transformar isso aqui em drama. Hermione fez o que era necessário, e aqui nós vamos fazer o mesmo.

Só Rony e sua incansável delicadeza para com as coisas para transformar aquele belo momento de confissão profunda em um pensamento radicalista e minimalista.

- Rony está certo... – balbuciou Harry – Vamos fazer o que temos que fazer. Ponto.

Luna assentiu, ainda agarrada aos braços de Rony. Sentiram a redoma tremeluzir, deixando mais uma defesa cair.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos.

- Sabe Rony, existem babuínos espirituais que ajudam também a...

A voz de Luna foi sumindo no corredor enquanto Rony ria e a levava pela mão para a varanda. Harry segurou Hermione durante alguns momentos, tentando ver se podia guardar na memória o rosto dela. Tão linda! Tanta dor! Será verdade que o sacrifício nos leva a beleza? A beleza é normal?

- Vamos Harry, precisamos ir.

- Sabe Mione, não quero ter que matar todo ex seu mais de uma vez...

Ela riu, como ele sabia que ela faria, e o abraçou. O doce sabor da guerra... que rufem os tambores.


End file.
